A Weekend In A Cabin
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Ben and Michael spend a weekend away...  Please read the bold writing at the start of this fic
1. Arriving and Settling In

**Before you read this fictional piece I would like to inform you that:  
1) All characters belong to their respective owners/creators.  
2)I do not make any profit from this fiction  
3) It is fiction and this never happened except in my imagination  
4)this fiction contains sexual and gay scenes, so if you do not want to read about those then please leave this fiction.  
Finally I would like to say, please enjoy this piece that I have written. Comments are welcome (if they are nice). :)**

Michael smiled as he looked at the cabin in front of him. Built from stone and logs it seemed the perfect place to spend the weekend. What made it even more beautiful was the fact that it was covered in snow. He picked up his bags and walked inside. It felt very homey, nice place to live, he thought, then again, it's so far away from everywhere and everyone. He dropped his bags just inside the door then turned around and saw Ben coming up the snow covered path. Once Ben had stepped inside Michael closed the door and shrugged off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"So," Ben said as he put his coat on the rack too. "What do you think?"

"I think we're going to have a great weekend...Even though Hunter isn't here," Michael replied as they explored the cabin.

"Yeah...But I'm sure he's having a great time with his friends," Ben smiled as they walked up the stairs. "Plus, it will be good to have sex and not have to hold back the noise,"

"Not that we do anyway," Michael laughed.

"True... Ok, well, I might get some firewood and start these fires up," Ben said as he noted a fireplace in the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll unpack," Michael said. He walked down stairs and grabbed their bags as Ben made his way out to the wood shed. Upstairs Michael was hanging their coats and putting their trousers, shirts and underwear in the draws. A few minutes later Ben came in with an armful of wood and started the fire.

"Now," he said as he grabbed Michael by the waist and kissed him. "I think we should..."

"Fuck," Michael grinned as he pushed himself closer to Ben.

"I was going to say 'make sweet but hot, passionate love to each other'...But fucking will do," Ben said in a sultry tone before pushing Michael onto the bed and straddled his hips. Slowly he started to kiss and gently bite at his neck. When he reached Michael's shirt he wasted no time in getting it off. Then, ever so slowly he began to make his way down his chest.

"Oh, God!" Michael exclaimed as Ben sucked on his left nipple while softly rubbing circles around his belly button. Then he moved onto the other nipple. A few moments later he was making his way down to the top of Michael's pants, and after a little more teasing he had removed the rest of Michael's clothing. By now Michael was so aroused that he was ready to start fucking the rest of the day away and all through the night, but he held himself back because he did enjoy it immensely when they made sweet, hot, passionate love. Ben quickly got up and ripped off his clothes before crawling back onto the bed. Michael pulled Ben down and began kissing him deeply as their hands roamed each others bodies. By now both men were so hot and aroused that they were beginning to get frantic.

"Mmmm..." Ben managed to get out as Michael teasingly made his way down his chest. He knew that Michael wouldn't do anything to put himself in danger and would soon make his way back up his body. So it was when Michael kept kissing and licking his way further down his body that he started to get fidgety. He knew that the chance of Michael getting infected through oral sex was lower but he didn't like taking any chances that could potentially harm or kill the love of his life. "Michael, stop," Ben said quickly as he felt Michael's breath on his cock.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You know that..." Ben started. Michael gave a small sigh and moved back up.

"I know...But, God, I wish I could suck you off without a condom," Michael said, kissing at Ben's neck.

"I know...I do too, but you know that it's risky and that I..." Ben was cut off as Michael leaned over him and grabbed a condom from the duffle bag at the edge of the bed.

"Just fuck me," Michael grinned as he slipped the condom onto Ben.


	2. Dinner and Irrational Thinking

That evening, after Michael and Ben made love for the third time that day, they got dressed and headed downstairs. Before they arrived at the cabin they had gone and got groceries for the weekend. Ben walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner as Michael sat on the counter top and told him how gorgeous he was.

"You really shouldn't sit up there," Ben said after some time, and when he could get a word in.

"Why?" Michael asked, a little confused.

"Because it makes me want to fuck you," Ben grinned as he dipped his finger in the sauce he had just made and tried it.

"Let me try," Michael said. Ben dipped his finger into the sauce again and Michael sucked it off. "That's good,"

"So is your mouth," Ben winked before pouring the sauce over the pasta, "Here you are,"

"Thanks," Michael said as he took the plate from Ben and they went into the living room.

After dinner they washed up, which took longer than it should have because Michael decided to begin a tea towel flicking fight. After more than enough time running around the kitchen table trying to make the biggest impact on each other's arses they finished the dishes and returned to the living room to cuddle on the couch.

"Before it gets any later I'm going to go get some more wood for the fire," Ben said.

"Ok," Michael replied. He picked up the comic book he'd left on the coffee table earlier and started to read it. Four pages in and suddenly the lights went out. "What the hell?" He got up and made his way towards the door, only to trip on the upturned corner of the rug. After a minute of swearing, getting back up and composing himself he felt his way out of the living room and towards the back door. Finally reaching it he opened it to see that there is light seeping from the cracks in the wood shed. Walking out into the freezing night air he made his way to the shed, only to find Ben wasn't there.

"Ben!" he called out but there was no reply. Gingerly he began back towards the house when he saw a shadow coming from behind the shed, what looked like a hunched over man with an axe. His heart began to beat fast as he steped back into the shed and held his breath.

_This is it..Like those horror movies where they're out in the middle of nowhere and they get murdered...God, please, don't let them hurt Ben..._ Then he heard footsteps entering the shed.

"Argh!" he screamed as a figure emerged into the light.

"Fucking Hell!" Ben yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"God, It's you!" Michael sighed.

"Who the hell did you think it was?" Ben asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"I don't know...the power went out and then I came out looking for you and saw this shadow which looked like a man hunched over with an axe and all I could think about was those horror movies," Michael said as he reached out for Ben.

"You think into things too much," Ben laughed and pulled Michael near. "C'mon, let's go have a look at this fuse box," They walked around the side of the cabin to the fuse box and after several minutes Ben had found and fixed the problem. They quickly went and collected some more wood before retreating from the cold and back into the warmth. Sitting on the couch Ben pulled Michael close and kissed him.

"I love you," Ben said.

"I love you too," Michael replied. Then he ran his fingers up and down Ben's thigh. "I think we need to christen the couch,"


End file.
